Cast Away
by Shade Burrfoot
Summary: This is a few years after the Hallmark mini series. What happans when there are reports that Raptors of the Earth are trying to do what the Sky could not? And there is a new arrival to Dinotopia, found washed up on the beach she was truley Cast away. How
1. Stranded

Castaway  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the Demon, and a book of souls I've stolen from innocent high school students that I keep in my locker.  
  
A/N: My first attempt at a Dinotopia fanfiction, I do have other stories, please read them? Please I beg of you O' Great and Wise Warrior who could kill me with your little finger if you should so desire. And review, I've decided to give Zippo a friend, cause his just sooo lonely, (not that kind of friend to all you aghast pevrs out there.) REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter One, Stranded  
  
"Well David, you where right it is a lovely day to walk on the beach." Marion said as she looked out to the ocean.  
  
"Yes it is lovely." Zippo repeated.  
  
David had invited Marion to, what he thought was romantic, walk on the beach. To his disappointment Marion had invited Zippo. She said that he'd been feeling a bit down since her and David had discovered their 'true' feelings. What with them together, and Karl taking care of 26, he'd been working alone in the library a lot.  
  
"Told you so." David teased poking Marion in the stomach. She yelped and jumped a little; she had this thing about her stomach.  
  
Zippo walked a head a little, then he froze and ran back to them gasping for breath.  
  
"What is it Zip?" David asked starting to get worried at the horrified expression on his face.  
  
Zippo seemed to find his voice. "By the Code, there...is, someone washed up at the shore!"  
  
"What?!?" Marion and David yelled together as they ran in the direction that Zippo had walked off in.  
  
And indeed true to Zippo's word, someone had washed up on the shore. It was a girl she had short curly black hair, still wet from the ocean's water, and she was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a shirt, with a logo on it that David recognized as an one of those save-the-earth groups. It had a picture of a tree on it, above the tree there was a speech bubble that said "And your just meat." She looked about the age of himself, which was now 21.  
  
"Uh-Oh." Was the only thing David could say.  
  
Marion knelt beside the girl. "Quick let's get her to some help."  
  
"Let's take her to my home, it's closest." Zippo said leading the way as Marion help David lift the girl and carry her to Zippo's house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The girl tossed and turned on the bed. Karl had joined them after David had sent a messenger bird to get him. The girl had been asleep for about a day.  
  
When they had first gotten to Zippo's, Marion had dashed home and gotten a spare change of cloths and pajamas. She had shoo'd the two males out and changed the girl out of her wet cloths. When Karl had first arrived he had tried to wake the girl by shaking her. He was a bit over eager to here the news of the outside world. Zippo had pointed out that he'd have to wait awhile before the girl was in any condition to tell them anything and that even when she was she'd still have to cope with her new home. Karl had grudgingly agreed and slunk back into a chair.  
  
So they where now gathered around the girl, who was still sleeping in Zippo's bed, Zippo, as well as the other's had been sleeping in his living room. And the girl was still tossing and turning.  
  
"When is she going to wake up?" Karl asked impatiently.  
  
He didn't have to wait long at that moment her eyes began to open; Karl leaned forward, so that his head was directly above hers, big mistake. The girl punched him square in the eye. She jumped up and glared down at him, not realizing that the others where gathered around them. "Thought you could get ride of me by pushing me off the oil rig did you? Well it takes more than that to get rid of the Demon!" She made as if to jump off the bed and run for it, but her legs' where not ready for use any time soon, and she fell back onto the bed.  
  
Karl began to get up off the floor. "Why you little-" But Marion cut him off by steeping in front of him, assuming her diplomatic station she explained as best she could the situation.  
  
"We did not push you off this 'oil rig' Miss. Demon. We found you on the shore, you where nearly drowned so we took you to Zippo's house. You've been asleep for about a day. And I think this is a good time to tell you, welcome to Dinotopia."  
  
The girl looked at Karl and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, um...I didn't think, the last thing I remember was that I was working on my rig, installing some new environmentally friendly safety precautions" The girl began explaining.  
  
"That explains the shirt" David put in.  
  
" Any way, then one of the bosses men came up and grabbed me from behind. I tried to fight back but the guys on the rig can get pretty big, so it didn't really help any. So he threw me over the edge. It was a long way down, and I passed out when I hit the water." The girl finished. "And by the way Demons' only my nickname, my real name is Desdemona, or Des for short."  
  
"Oh, why would anyone try to drown you?" Zippo asked coming forward.  
  
Des jumped again "Jesus tap dancing Christ! You're a dinosaur, no wonder you call this place Dinotopia." Des recovered from her shock. "Good thing I'm a woman of the world."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It means that I've seen a lot of weird things, including the Jarrasic Park movies, but they didn't talk."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Never mind. The reason someone would try to drown me is that I'm an endangerment to the profit. Which means my 'hippie' beliefs about the environment will damage the rig's, oil intake." Des explained.  
  
"Then why did you work on an oil rig?" David asked.  
  
"Because I want to make changes from the inside. The Boss agreed because I had a bunch of signatures. But unfortunately I had my 'accident'" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, when she said the last word. "And now that I'm gone they won't have to install my equipment. And why did you use past tense just now as soon as I'm better I'm outta here, I gotta bigger score to settle now."  
  
"Because you can't leave, this island is secret and you can't get passed the razor coral." Zippo explained.  
  
"Then how did I get here?"  
  
"You so small you slipped through but a boat, even a small one would never fit."  
  
Karl stepped forward "Believe me I've tried." He bent down and pulled up his pants legs to his knee, across his shin there was a scar that extended from the bottom of his knee to the top of his ankle. "It could have been a lot worse too."  
  
"Ew, I bet that felt worse than it looks." Des said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"You have no idea." He said lowering his pants leg.  
  
Marion sat down on the bed next to her and looked out the window thinks intently. "Now, where to let you stay to the time being, that is until we can find something better."  
  
Zippo stepped back thinking, something had been tugging at the back of his mind but he couldn't quite place it she looked oddly familiar, he stepped forward. "She's welcome to stay here, it seems I've become a sort of inn, for the new arrivals to Dinotopia."  
  
"I wouldn't want to impose." Des said trying to struggle to her feet.  
  
"No it's no trouble at all, I have an extra room you can use, it's a bit cramped, all I have to do is move some of the scrolls around, I've been doing a lot of work in the library lately, so I haven't been cleaning." Zippo chuckled a little to himself, thinking of the utter wreck his home was in.  
  
"There then it's settled, I'll go make us some breakfast." Marion declared, she got up and walked out of the room thinking of what to make for their breakfast.  
  
"Um, could I ask you a favor?" Des called out to Marion.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"No meats I'm a strict herbivore."  
  
"That's quite all right, we don't eat meats here."  
  
"Then we will get along just fine." Des smiled and sank back onto one of the pillows exhausted. She turned to Karl again. "I'm real sorry about punching you. You'll probably get a shiner, you can hit me back if you want to."  
  
"No thanks." Karl yelped.  
  
"Well it always made my brother feel better." She shrugged and turned to Zippo. "I'm guessing that you're not the only Dinosaur, here."  
  
Zippo looked up at her, still trying to figure out what or whom she reminded him of. "Not nearly the last, I am a Stenonychosaurus, and head of the ancient Library, but there are over a-" He was cut off by a cry from the living room.  
  
"Zippo could you come here for a second." It wasn't a question but a command.  
  
"Coming." Zippo called back as he walked out.  
  
**In Zippo's living room**  
  
"Can I help you Marion?" Zippo asked as he came out of the other room.  
  
"Zippo does that girl seem in any way familiar to you?" Marion asked a bit, 'green around the gills'.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yes, but I can't quite place it why?"  
  
Marion pointed to one wall in his living room, where a picture hung, the picture was of a woman, and she could have been an exact duplicate of Desdemona, except for the fact that their hair was different.  
  
"By the code...." Zippo steeped back in awe. "Its not possible, just not possible. Theres no way she could look just like..like" he fought to keep the lump in his throat down. "She looks just like Sylvia did, and now that I think about it, she almost sounds exactly the same."  
  
"Zippo, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Marion  
  
"No, I would have recognized it soon anyway, it's not your fault."  
  
"Do you still want to keep her here?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't I she's not Sylvia, no matter how much they look alike."  
  
They made their way back into the room, Marion was carrying a salad with a few bowls, a pitcher of water and some glasses. They arrived on an odd scene, Karl and David were sitting around Des, who was making animated gestures.  
  
"And then if some one grabs you from behind, let the pick you up a little and use your weight to throw them to the ground, you could also try and bend over so they are slightly over your back and then you-oh hello." Des looked up. "Just giving out some self-defence lesson, you can never be to careful."  
  
"What?" Zippo asked extremely curious about this.  
  
"Its away to get away from your attacker using the lest amount of force, as Sensi used to say, 'You will learn to fight with the hope that you will never have to fight. You will turn your body into a lethal weapon, with the prayer that you will never have to use it. You will seek peace above all, with the goal of passing it on to all you meet.'" She paused considering, "Well he also used to use ' Hee-yah! Frizzim Speezzack!' as a battle cry."  
  
Everyone was quiet, Zippo made a comment that sounded like 'Very insightful.' But it was forgotten in the collective silence.  
  
"Karl, um, didn't you used to take karate when you where seven?" David asked, still a bit off by the battle cry.  
  
"Yeah I did but we just yelled 'yah!'" Karl said.  
  
Des leaned foreword, "Mmm, that looks great, I'm starving, Thanks a lot Marion" So saying she picked up a bowl and began to scoop some of the food into it.  
  
A/N: Soo what do you think??? Review or you will be eaten by Sensi. 


	2. Kamikaze

Cast Away  
  
Disclaimer: And so the comet fell to Earth, smiting the dinosaurs, and creating a new world, and the god of that world: James Gurney created an evil the likes of which have never been seen and he called that evil....the copyright law, and he enforced this law with such ferocity that I had to right this.  
  
A/N: And if you don't review may the comet smote you!!  
  
Chapter two, Kamikaze **In the Council Hall**  
  
The council was gathered around the bow of the great ship that had crashed into there utopia along time ago, the Mayor of Waterfall city stood at the front arms out stretched, and a grim look on his face. "My esteemed members of the Council, we had though after the previous threat on our great city was the last, but sadly it was not."  
  
The Triceratops that was to his right snorted in indignation, "Made la rac ne kharak?" (Translation: How is that possible?)  
  
"We have heard reports from out Land Riders that the," He gave a great sigh and furrowed his brow, his age shown through at this moment, "Raptors are on the move."  
  
A gasp of horror and disbelief swept through the council. One of the human members stepped foreword, "Lord Mayor, why would the Raptors come here? We give them enough food to appease them, they've never shown any aggression toward our cities or outposts."  
  
"Sadly again, I fear that it is not aggression but pride, since the Sky could not fail our cities, then they feel it is their duty to...to show us what the Earth can do. I also fear that is a conflict of habitats." The Mayor paused choosing his next words carefully. "Since the great Sun stones, now replenished by David and Karl Scott, may have protected us from areal attacks, we will have to train our citizens for...battle, for we have no way to defend ourselves from attacks by land. We have all seen what not preparing ourselves for the worst can do, so we must commission training to begin eminently, but we need teachers. There for I would like to propose that David, and Karl take over training new recruits, both human and Saurion."  
  
A cry out outrage went through the council now, "Do you really think it nessecary?" everyone asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe it inevitable."  
  
"Then so be it."  
  
**Back at Zippo's**  
  
After they had eaten, they sat back and discussed their pastes, Des told them of her training in the martial arts, the brief time she was a mountie up in Canada, and the few years she spent in Ireland, and her studies in the fields of archeology and paleontology. They also discovered that she was in fact 25. When David asked why so much studying, and traveling. She replied 'To find a place like this.'  
  
About midday the boys father arrived Mr. Scott (A/N: If any one knows his fist name e-mail it to me, or submit it in a review please.) had taken up working in the fields to make grain trying to 'modernize' the economy so-to- speak. After he had arrived he had come into the room and yelled "Demon?! The Demon."  
  
"Uh-I think so." Des replied stammering, and blushing slightly. "Which Demon migh you be talking about?"  
  
He raced foreword and shook her hand. "Your Desdemona Battle, the winner of the national martial arts champion ship?"  
  
"Yes," Des was blushing so much now that her whole face looked like a bonfire and her black hair looked like smoke. "But that was a long time ago, almost six years."  
  
Karl nudged her in the shoulder, "I'd ask you for your autograph, but theres no one to brag to." He snorted with laughter.  
  
"Urgh! This is why I told Sensi, I didn't want to participate!" Des said exasperated, and she threw the covers over herself so that she was completely covered. "I hate publicity!"  
  
Zippo had no idea what this meant so he just kept quiet during the conversation, after about a minute Des threw the cover back off of her, "Gawd it is hot under there!"  
  
Marion got up out of her chair, "I have to go, I'll inform father of you arrival Theres a spare change of cloths on the dresser, I think you and I are about the same size." And with that she left.  
  
David got up and stretched, "I have to go get Freefall, he needs exercise."  
  
Karl got up, "I have to go back to the hatchery, "26 is at that age where she only eats what she sees me make." He grumbled, "I love her to death but its such a pain sometimes."  
  
Mr. Scott to go up, "I'll walk with you Karl, I have to get back to the fields, it feels good to be doing real work."  
  
As they walked out Des waved, "Goodbye." Zippo walked them out to the door, telling them to come back and visit whenever they could. After that he walked back to the room Des was in. To his horror he saw that she was trying to stand up. She was getting no where fast and only looked like she was hurting herself. "What are you doing?" He gasped, "You are not well enough to get yuo, much less walk around. You mammals, I'll never understand you."  
  
"Yeah well I've been studying Paleontology for four years now, and I've been to quite a few digs, and I still don't under stand," She tried to stand up but only wobbled and fell to the floor. "a lot, about dinosaurs."  
  
"What is Paleontology and that archeology, you mentioned early." Zippo asked trying to help her up.  
  
"Well Paleontology is the study of ancient beings, mostly non-humans, digs are where we investigate, and dig up the bones of them to better understand where they came from. Archeology is the study of human history, and then the digs are called escavations, it when we dig up whole civilization, like Pompeii.." They discussed the history of her ancient world, and the Zippo took his turn and told her about the Dinotopian history for about an hour. The he went to get another pitcher of water. He was in a better mood than he had been in a while, Des had begun to tell him about the literature from her world and was now telling him the story of; The Lord of the Rings. As he entered the kitchen a messenger bird smacked straight into his window. Zippo dropped the pitcher of water he was holding it crashed to the floor and water spread every where.  
  
"What was that?! Are you all right?!?" Des yelled from the room.  
  
"Y-yes I'm fine its' just a messenger bird." He opened the window and picked it up off the sill. A moment later Des hobbled out of the room her weight supported on a walking stick that Zippo had brought back after he had traveled to the Temple in the swamp. She had changed into the spare clothes that Marion had brought for her. A hunter green tunic that went down to about mid-thigh and a pair of plain brown slacks, the belt was tied in a knot around her waist to keep the slacks up since she did not have enough time to out it on properly. She had also put on the matching green moccasin.  
  
"A what?" Then she saw the bird in Zippo's hand, "Oh, poor bird." then she saw the glass, "Do have a broom? Don't move you might cut yourself on the glass."  
  
"The broom is in the closet next to you." Des leaned over and opened the door, she got out the broom and began to sweep carefully.  
  
"I don't think hes dead, just knocked out." Zippo said as he tried to step carefully over the class.  
  
"So our fine feathered friend just went kamikaze then?" Desdemona's legs began to work properly she could walk fairly well now, she just had to put some of her weight on the broom.  
  
"What?" Zippo asked.  
  
She waved it off, "It's a pilot thing."  
  
Just then the bird coughed and sat up in Zippo's palm, it looked up at them disapprovingly, "Messenger bird 2347 with a message for Zippo and Desdemona, message says, Zippo and Desdemona your presence is requested at the council hall immediately. Would you like to send a message back?"  
  
"No thank you." Zippo said, not looking down.  
  
"And a word of advice, you should leave you window open on such a lovely day." And with that the bird flew out of the now open window.  
  
"Wonder what that's all about." Des wondered looking after the bird.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think, I thought it was very amusing. I'm going to try and get the whole heritage deal in, during the next chapter, but I'm almost out of ideas. Can no one help me? Er-sorry old southern gal thing, e- mail me if you have ANY ideas what so ever. 


	3. The meeting and the first instructor

Cast Away  
  
Disclaimer: Eureka! I've found the secret of youth.it's deely-boppers.  
  
A/N: I'm so excited about the series that's coming out, I loved the mini series, except for the chick who played Marion, I don't thing she put much 'life' into the character.  
  
Chapter three, The meeting, and the first instructor.  
  
Zippo and Desdemona made their way across Waterfall city, all the while Zippo was buzzing about the history and the different places, as they past the Great Library Zippo practically exploded. Des assured him that she would learn their language as soon as she could so she could begin combing the library's archives. She also said that she was sure that Zippo would make a fine teacher, Zippo puffed out his chest in pride, 'Well I don't know about that, but you seem like a quick learner.'  
  
They finally reached the council hall, but Des had to stop and look at it before she'd go in. "It's really beautiful, I'd say renaissance style."  
  
"What?" Zippo asked opening the door.  
  
"A point in our history, I'll tell you all about it soon." Des stepped through the door, and felt like she had been pitched back in time, powdered wigs every where, she had to stop her self from laughing. Everyone stood as She and Zippo came down the isle. The mayor stood up. The Saurions clapped to the best of their abilities.  
  
"Ah, this then is the prized fighter of the Other Land? (A/N: Other Land is what I have decided to call our world.)  
  
Des scanned the crowed and sure enough saw David and Karl sitting in the front row. Karl smiled and winked and David shrugged and blew out his cheeks in exasperation. Karl was indeed developing a shiner on his eye.  
  
"Er-I guess so." Des said walking beside Zippo to stand under the ship's prow. "Desdemona Battle, at your serves." She bowed.  
  
"Well I'm sure Zippo has informed you of the ways of Dinotopia?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good then, on to business, we need to build an army to defend our city from the Raptors. We wish to commission you to train them." The mayor extended his arm. "Do you accept?" "Wait lord mayor." Called a deep male voice, a man stepped out. "How can we trust this girl's unknown skills?"  
  
The mayor turned to face him. "Ah, Unu good to see you. Do you wish to challenge the girls skills?"  
  
"Yes lord Mayor."  
  
"Then so be it. Desdemona, you will prove your skills by facing our general of our Skybax forces Unu."  
  
Des looked totally confused. Zippo stood up, "Lord Mayor, I don't think that Des is in any condition to fight."  
  
"I'll be fine Zip don't make a fuss." Des walked, or rather limped foreword to stand face to face with the opposing man. "I can take care of myself. Are we going to spare here?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"First pin?"  
  
Unu nodded and took up his battle stance, which looked like a cung-fu version of boxing.  
  
"Then let us begin." Des took her traditional karate stance, and waited for an attack. Unu unfortunately, seemed to have the same strategy as her, so Des decided to move in first, she jumped in for a flying kick, Unu knocked her kick aside and gave her a solid punch to her gut. Des grunted and spun around gasping for breath, and assumed a defensive stance by crossing her arms in an X, Unu was too strong for her to fight with strength alone, she had think of a strategy. She thought of one, though she didn't like using it, but as Zippo had said, she was in no condition to fight-well fight well at least. She let out what to some would seem like a cry of pain and went down to one knee. Karl started to step foreword, but Des winked at him, he sat back down and smiled. She feigned a wince, closed her eyes and bowed her head, and listened, predictably she herd the general's foot steps come towards her, when he was right in front of her, she looked up and smiled brightly at Unu, "Fooled you." She teased and before he could react she gave him a wicked upper cut to his jaw. The man flew backward and landed on his back. Des leaped forward and was about to do a diving elbow to his stomach, but he saw it and rolled out of the way at the last minute. The area where her elbow hit the stone cracked in several places. Unu tried to get up but found that the girl was sitting on his stomach with her forearm on his neck. "Pinned!" She called up toward the Mayor, she got up brushed her self off and helped the general up.  
  
"I submit," He began bowing. "You are a worthy fighter and deserve to train the land troop."  
  
"Thank you." She said balling up one fist and wrapping the other around it, she bowed to. "You to are a worthy opinionate, I'm sorry I had to use such a tactic as faking injury but I'm still not well from my drift at sea."  
  
"Oh yes, I should have seen it coming." He looked down at the stone where Des's elbow had hit it; there was a decent sized crack in it. He felt his jaw thoughtfully. "Good thing I moved out of the way in time."  
  
Des blushed as she followed his gaze to the stone. "Yes, well-er-I forget my training sometimes."  
  
"So do we all, sometimes."  
  
The Mayor Ahemed, "So Desdemona now that you have proved yourself, would you train our army?"  
  
Des looked up and saluted, "It would be my honor mon capitan." She said inclining a little to french, it was all she knew but she felt like acting fancy. "I would however ask how much time I have to recover and train some others who will certainly help me train the recruits."  
  
"We can spare you three weeks. We can give you no more time than that."  
  
"Thank you sir." And with that the council was dismissed.  
  
**Back at Zippo's**  
  
"You were magnificent Des." Zippo said bustling about the kitchen.  
  
"Thank you Zip." She said taking a sip of the tea he had set in front of her. "zippo I was wondering something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She set the mug down. "Will you be one of the instructors?"  
  
"What? Me! You must have made a mistake, I'm a librarian not a fighter!" Zippo was shocked that she could even suggest such a thing.  
  
"On the contrary the body and mind are intimately connected. Your physical just hasn't quite caught up with your mental."She said pocking him in the stomach. "But your reflexes are exceptional.  
  
"Your mistaken I still can't beat Karl at ping-pong." Zippo pointed out.  
  
"Ergh! You are stubborn! Here I'll prove it." She picked up the saucer and threw it Frisbee style at Zippo's middle, he side stepped it and caught it midair.  
  
"You could have broken that! Hey, wait I just caught that didn't I?" Zippo started in blind astonishment at the saucer as he turned it over in his hand. "But how can I become an instructor?"  
  
"It quite simple I'll train you. I need the Saurions to fight along side the humans, they have a natural fighting instinct. But the need better reflexes to watch out for the humans and not accidentally hurt them while fighting. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes I do. Desdemona it would be an honor to be one of your instructors." Zippo said bowing (to the best of his ability) formally.  
  
Des clapped her hands together, "Wonderful! You'll do perfect! We can start as soon as you're ready!" She hugged Zippo's long neck.  
  
Zippo was flabbergasted (A/N: I couldn't think of a better word! Sorry to all the fans, who think it's a shirty word.) no one had ever hugged him before, he ummed and erred, and then settled on patting her on the back. "Um, I'm ready as soon as you're healed."  
  
"Good we will start in the morning. I need to get David, Karl, and Marion also they'll will defiantly be instructors." She released Zippo's neck and went off to bed.  
  
After she had left Zippo set down in his favorite chair, and put one hand to his forehead. "What have I gotten my self into this time?" He glanced down at the scars on his tail from his former exploits.  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll, and now to the question of the week. No there will be no Des/Zippo slashing! Ew, I can't even imagine writing that! Some people are a bit of their rockers. And to all those who watch the new series premier last Thursday.....THEY CHANGED HIS VOICE!!!!! ITS AWFUL NOW! GRRR, IF I DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY LINE SO MUCH I'D STOP WATCHING!! AND THEY REPLACED DAVID AND KARL! THE NERVE!! AARRGGGHHHH!!! Whew, glad I got that off of my chest, any way R&R...or else. 


End file.
